Dawn of Heroes The First Mage
by ImageViewer
Summary: Malek Ravenwood was your average teenager that is interested in supernatural and magic unfortunately for him fate decided to hand him a curveball in the form of lightning. Taken by the Stranger and the old Crone he is given Knowledge and power to bring true magic back into the world of westeros and create the first circle of magi. Contains elements of Star wars and Dragon Age.


Dawn Of Heroes The First Mage

 **This fic was put off for a while until I found inspiration in an artwork I found in Deviant art, The Character in this chapter had a little reworking done but he is based on the art that I hope to use as a cover for this fic if the creator will allow it.**

 **Inspiration/ future Cover is called The Mage by OlchaS on DeviantArt**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review afterwards your thoughts and idea's.**

Note: Contains elements of Dragon age, Star wars, Inheritance cycle.

My name is Malak Ravenwood

I was just like any other boy at a young age, curious about the wonders of the world, hooked onto the idea of greater forces and other supernatural occurrences that no one could explain namely the idea of Magic.

No I'm not talking about the simple parlour ticks and illusions you see people on tv perform I mean real Magic, casting spells and bending the laws of reality and shaping the very world to their will.

I was fascinated by such power that I would often play on games that had magical elements and if they had magic then I would always be the mage in them, casting spell's and supporting my team.

I sometimes wondered what It would be like having that kind of power at your ever beck and call.

Little did I know that my wish was going to come true in the form of a curve ball fate threw my way called lightning.

 **-present day 2012-**

I was normally doing what I usually do on the weekends after collage, be on my computer playing World of Warcraft, it was a massive group event in a dungeon and I was coordinating with my friends on beating the dungeon Boss.

My Role as the Mage was essentially crowd control and support as wave's of the boss minions came during the battle.

I was so preoccupied with my game that I barely noticed the sky getting dark because of the large roles of clouds moving across, blocking out the sun and bringing with it showers of Rain and the loud drums of Thunder.

I was only brought back to the world of Reality by the Loud beat of the world's loudest drum in the sky, and with the Drum came Lighting, at first I saw the first of the bolts strike the earth from far away but with each thunderous roar the bolts came closer and closer to my direction until I saw nothing but white and felt the a burning and explosive pain rocket through my entire being.

My mind was blank as was my vision, I felt nothing, no ground to stand upon, no wind or air blowing around me, no warmth or cold, No sound, nothing at all.

It felt like an eternity before I came to terms what had happened, I had heard stories of what it felt like to die but never thought I'd experience it this early in my life and I have to say the Afterlife…. Not quite what I imagined it to be.

No pearly white gates to eternal paradise, or fiery abyss to eternal torment and suffering. Nothing at all, it's disappointing to know that I have to spend what could be the rest of my afterlife in utter nothingness, a blank void that I would have to call home.

"This is Bullshit!" I shouted to the nothingness, my voice echoing throughout the blank empty space "where's Paradise!?, where's hell!? WHERE ARE THE GODS!?".

"um… right here" a voice called out to me.

Huh…

Although I didn't have a body I still somehow managed to turn towards the source of the sound to see two titans standing over me.

One a being cover in a cloak of shadows, the hood of the cloak hid his face In Shadows where no light penetrated to show the face behind it.

The other was an elderly woman no older then my nan, she too was garbed in a cloak and in her hand was a single lantern that held a sun within it's glass and iron cage, no seriously there's a sun in that large lantern, a Giant blazing, exploding ball of fire.

"Hello?" I said breaking the silence which seemed to impress them on how calm I'm being when in reality I'm still getting over the fact that I'm dead.

"You're surprisingly calm, most mortals would have their jaws opened at the site of us or down on their knee's, Usually both" the hooded titan spoke in man voice as he looked of to the side on the last bit.

"oh I'm surprised, it's just that I'm still getting over the fact that now I'm dead but no one expects to die from lighting, I mean it's just a one in a million chance right" I laugh at my own death which they didn't laugh but look away in what could be described as guilt.

It dawned onto me what just happened "oh got to be kidding me." I groaned as the realisation that I was killed by two Deities.

"we're sorry, but we needed you"

"Couldn't you have waited until I lost my Virginity!?" I snapped at the two deities which proberly wasn't the wisest decision but Hey I was already dead "I could just see the writing on my headstone. *here lie's Malek, Struck by lightning and died a virgin*"

The female deity sighed heavily as she massage the bridge between her eyes with her fingers "what is it with men and their Virginity?".

"it's sort of like a rite of passage to Manhood" I shrugged stating the unwritten and universal code of man.

"wouldn't a whore be able to fulfil that goal instead of waiting for the right girl to pop it?" she asked, while it would be easier it was also a risk and just isn't the same as earning it.

"And get infected with what disease their carrying!? No thank you, besides it's cheap to buy sex when you have to earn it"

"Right… moving on, we have chosen you out of the many others in your world to save our's" The stranger who's face was obscured by the dark shadows of his hood said.

"Who and what are you Guy's?" I asked the number one question to these titans who stood before me.

"WE are gods and I am the old Crone" the old woman introduced herself "I gave the men and women of my world wisdom, and my Lantern is to show them the way.".

"While I am the Stranger or as you might know me as Death, The Grim Reaper. Basically the Guy who guides the Dead to their Destination" the faceless being introduced him self.

"Cool, I've always wondered what it would be like to meet you" I extended my non-existing hand towards him in an attempt to shake his hand "Nice to meet you"

He seemed to be surprised and shocked by my friendly action but then again if your death you wouldn't get people to shake your hand. "Thanks I guess."

"so you picked me to save your world?" I returned back to the reason why I was killed "mind me asking what world I'll be saving?".

"Westeros. A great threat is Rising beyond the Far north. An army of dead is gathering it's numbers so that it will march beyond the great wall that has stopped it's conquest many time's over, it will not rest, until all life is snuffed out." Explained the Crone as a portal opened up and revealed the vast army of snow zombie's filled with dead horse's, gigantic spiders and giants.

"So let me get this straight. An army of zombie's is planning to march against the world from beyond their confines of the wall" they nodded as I continued to looked at the army, observing the unique creatures with ice or pale complexions that seemed to be leading the army with one having a small crown of ice horns coming out of it's head "If this army has been beaten back before by this wall, why would I be needed?".

"The seven kingdoms will be too busy fighting their petty disputes to worry about them, and when it is all over they will be to exhausted and divided to fight their common foe"

"so… I am to go this world of your's and warn them of this threat?"

"It won't be that easy." The Stranger or Death sighed. "The powerplay's that the lords and ladies world play called the Game of Throne's will not stop just because of an army of undead, their Pride, ambition, and greed will not derail even if I come knocking at their door and telling them to stop".

"then what am I supposed to do?"

"you are to prepare them. Prepare them for the great war, every choice you make, ever discussion will affect the world beyond what it was meant to happen." The crone said which didn't help considering the fate of the world rested on my shoulders "But know you are not going there without the skill's or the abilities to protect yourself."

It was slightly more relieving that I won't be going in half blind "alright then, when do I begin?".

"Right now by bestowing on to you the first of our gifts" The Stranger held out his hand where a large glowing sphere rested, as I approached the Sphere broke and all of that energy rushed at me, instead of colliding like a wave of water it instead flowed into me and It felt like a sun had just exploded to life within me.

The warmth and expanding power surged throughout my entire being like a dam had just busted open and all of that raw power was now crashing through me, once the last of it had flowed with me I stood reborn like a phoenix by the eternal fires that are still burning within me.

"you now have the power that many for kill for. A power long since forgotten and abandoned with few trying to clutch onto what little power they could get." I could feel the power pulsating within me like a sun exploding in raw furry and yet with a sense of calm like gentle river.

"and now begins my gift to you" The old crone stepped forward "Knowledge of the Arcane arts and the World".

Years upon years of Training under two gods was nothing to brag about, with all of the fiction you read stating that the protagonist trains with a divine or demonic entity for a few years essentially becoming as powerful as them.

Well their wrong!

My training with death and the old crone went on for centuries, how many? I lost count as the lost arts of magic and all of it's many branches were not something one could learn in half their lifetime but several, and that is what I did along with understanding the laws and customs of their world.

Yet it was all worth it because of the amazing spells and power that no one could imagen along with the knowledge that would put all of the Greatest libraries in the world to shame.

I had finally completed my training

I stood at an average height, my short brown hair stood up a bit, my blue eye's shine with unnatural wisdom and power, my chiselled chin had covered in a short five o clock shadow beard that went from my ears to around my chin and upper lip.

I was Garbed in a Robes personally made by the two gods, a light weight brown robe adorned the top half of my body before dropping to my knees where white trousers hugged my legs, a blue sash was wrapped around my waist and below it was two leather belts with the bottom one holding pouches filled with whatever I had, attached to belt and hanging at my side by two straps was a tome held in a blue pouch.

A hooded cloak hung around my shoulders from around my upper torso, it loose red sleeves hug around my arms loosely.

In my hands was a long wooden staff with a majestic blue orb the seize of a baseball standing between the top of the staffs grasp.

"You are ready. But the road ahead is long and traitorous." The old crone said, centuries of training has prepared me for this "you will need to find those who possess the untapped magical potential within them, These Tarot Cards will identify them." She held before me a stack of cards that I took and shifted through, seeing the names and images that described them.

"The Fool, The Tempest, The Chariot, The Hermit, The Sun, The Star, Death, The Apprentice and finally Justice." The cards and their names were memorised in my head as I knew who to recruit should I ever meet those who fit the cards description. "Go our champion, save our world."

Before I knew what was happening, a sense of vertigo and displacement washed over my being and the endless void that I called home vanished from my sight.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For the next chapter I plan for the character to be transported early into the show, not as early as my Roman one just before the series start so he can establish himself within the world of westeros.**

 **Please review if you liked it and let me know of any errors or mistakes and I will correct them.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
